vivacitasfandomcom-20200213-history
Xylvanian Inc.
CEO, Frank Creedle, has spent his life toiling away to create this beautiful work of art known as Xylvanian Inc. Here at X Inc, our goal is to be the lead goods manufacturer in the entire galaxy! Employees range from skilled to simple, and enlisting for a job is as easy as 1-2-3! Simply head on over to the X Inc HQ (UNDER RENOVATION) and head to the main office. And if you cant make it there, just give our generous CEO a message, and he'll hapily review your resume himself! Logo ( For Ships ) So long as it contains the main shield, colored black, then the ship qualifies as that of the Xylvanian Space Fleet. The only acception to not having the company insignia would be a small freight ships or small scouts Structure Of X-Inc. Xylvanian Inc. is a very thought out company. It's work is divided amognst many Divisions, each with it's own responsibilites and contributions to the parent company. Each Division provides goods to the whole that in turn, generate a cashflow, allowing each to profit from their reapings. All Division Directors run their Divisions on their own, controlling the quotas for each and every worker. They have the creative freedom to build their Division as they see fit. But if they fail to raise the funds to raise the minimum credits that must be payed by the end of the quater, they will be redesigned in a more effect manor. Here is a list of the Divisions that Xylvanian Inc. does or plans to have up and running: *'Military Division' *'Mining & Salvaging Division' *'Manufacturing Division' *'Police Division' (for control on planets) *'Scouting Division '(planets mostly) *'Colonization Division' *'Transport Division' *'Construction Division' *'And Many More!' 'Mining & Salvaging Division' Description. The Mining & Salvaging Division`s job is to mine planets, astroids and salvage abandoned stationes around the galaxy, The Scouting Division will be used to help us find the right planets to mine. Ore that are not used for manufacturing will be sold at the Iron Star. The Division is split up into two branches, Mining and Salvaging, both with different leaders, which takes orders from Robert Glomberg, and then the Heads of the branches tell the Miners or Salvagers what to do. Also there will be chosen one miner and one salvager that will be a safety officer. The Iron Star. The Iron Star is the HQ of the division, and Robert has his office there. The station contains 4 landing pads and a hangar for small ships. It also has a bar, a room for all employees to sleep and a warehouse. (More rooms will be added later) Different Job Positions. Director | Head of Mining Branch Head of Salvaging Branch Entrance.jpg|Entrance Bar inside.jpg|Inside the bar Crew Quarters.jpg|Crew Quarters Inside the cone.jpg|Inside the cone Hangar.jpg|Hangar Entrance | | Miner Salvager Ships. Each member will build their own ship, Im thinking that no one will arm their ship at all since they are mining vessals, so if you meet pirates flee from the area and tell the Military Division and they will remove any threat from the area, so you can continue your work. And yes you are allowed to install shields to your ship. And remember to add the Xylvanian logo to your ship. Roster. Director: Robert Glomberg Head of Mining Branch: Head of Salvaging Branch: Miners: Salvagers: How to join. Talk to either Frank Creedle or Robert Glomberg and then we will have a small interview (IC) to determine if you are someone we want to employ. Category:Factions